Rahasia terbesar sasuke
by Grth
Summary: Sasuke playboy cap kapak dan Sakura yang pendiam dan polos...  Sasuke sangat ingin mendekati sakura.Tapi sakura malah menjauh dari Sasuke karena imagenya itu...  maaf summary gaje... XD  RnR please... XD


Hallo minna-san…saya datang kembali dengan fic yang abal sangad~~…

Hnn~~…dari pada saya jadi ngomong yang jelas…mendingan kita lanjut ke ceritanya~…

Grth&Hiyoko: Selamat Membaca…!^_^

Rahasia Terbesar Sasuke

Pair SasuSaku

Rated T

Genre: romance, humor, hurt/comform

(mungkin bisa berubah menjadi tragedy, mystery, angst atau crime)

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: nggak mutu, aneh, OOC, typo(s), ancur, pemaksaan tokoh, nggak nyambung, terkesan lebay dan kawan-kawannya…

Di pagi yang cerah di taman nasional Konoha, terlihat sosok perempuan berambut soft pink yang duduk di sana sambil menggoreskan pensilnya di buku gambar sketsa. Perempuan itu masih SMA. Terlihat jelas dari seragamnya. Tapi mungkin hal yang membuat ia terlihat anak SMA hanyalah rok seragam kotak-kotanya dan sepatu khusus untuk murid KHS. Karena perempuan itu mengenakan mantel pendek dan syal yang menutupi kemeja seragamnya. Ia hanya sendirian di sana. Tidak ada yang menemaninya. Ia tetap menggoreskan pensilnya dan sesekali melihat anak TK dan SD yang sedang bermain di taman itu. Lalu tak lama kemudian, ada laki-laki bermata onyix dan berambut emo yang datang menghampirinya.

"Nona…apa anda tau di mana letak Rumah Sakit Na…" pertanyaan laki-laki itu terhenti karena laki-laki itu lupa nama rumah sakit yang ia maksud.

"…" sedangkan perempuan itu hanya diam menundukan kepalanya. Dan sepertinya tubuhnya agak menegang.

"Ng… nama rumah sakitnya apa ya?" guman laki-laki itu yang masih berdiri di sampan perempuan itu. Sedangkan perempuan itu membalikan halaman bukunya dan menulis sebuah denah.

Breett…

Perempuan itu langsung merobek halaman itu dan memberikannya ke laki-laki tersebut. Laki-laki agak terkejut ketika di sodorkan sebuah lembaran buku gambar. Laki-laki itu pun mengambilnya.

Dan perempuan itu pun langsung pergi menginggalkan laki-laki itu dengan cepat.

"Nona!" panggil laki-laki itu. Tapi sayang panggilan itu tidak di tanggapin perempuan itu.

Sesampainya di Rumah Sakit Nakami…

"Untung saja ketemu…tapi cewek tadi kenapa ya?" guma seorang laki-laki yang mengenakan seragam KHS sambil menggenggam selembar buku gambar kecil yang terlipat.

"Sasuke!" panggil seorang perempuan kepadanya.

"Hn…tante Yama…" gumam laki-laki itu yang kita ketahui namanya Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha.

"Jangan panggil aku tante dong…aku ini masih muda…walaupun aku sudah menikah…eh, ngomong-ngomong kamu mau menjenguk Zoya?" tanya perempuan itu yang bernama Kokichi.

"Seperti biasa kak Yama…" jawab Sasuke seadanya.

"Bareng deh…tadi aku datang dari minimart di daerah sini…"

"Siapa juga yang nanya?" kata Sasuke yang langsung mendapatkan tendangan di perut.

"Auw…sakit…" rintih Sasuke mengelus-elus perutnya.

"Kau banyak bicara deh…" kata Yama dengan tanda urat marah di dahinya.

"Iya…iya…maaf deh kak Yama…" kata Sasuke tersenyum jahil sambil mengusap-usap perutnya yang masih sakit.

"Sudah…lebih baik kita segera ke kamar Zoya…nanti dia bosan di sana sendiri…err…maaf…kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yama.

"Iya…seperti biasa tendangan kak Yama memang dahsyat…" komentar Sasuke.

"Diam…sebelum aku memulai pertarungan di rumah sakit ini…" tanda urat marah kembali muncul di dahinya.

"Iya…iya…deh…gomen…"

Sesampainya di kamar Zoya…

"Zoya…kamu tidak apa-apa ku tinggal tadi?" tanya Yama.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi Yama…" jawab laki-laki yang sedang duduk di kursi roda. Dan dia adalah Zoya. Zoya Kokichi.

"Eh, kalian mau minum apa? Mau segelas bir?" tanya Yama yang mulain menaruh barang belanjaannya dan mengambil sebotol bir an gelas. Bir? Tenang sajalah…Sasuke sudah berumur 18 tahun…jadi tak apalah kalau ia minum bir…

"Hn…" jawab Sasuke datar.

"Boleh…jawab Zoya.

"Oke…ini dia…" kata Yama yang memberikan segelas bir ke Zoya dan Sasuke.

"Sasuke ada yang mau aku bicarakan…tapi tidak di sini…" kata Zoya serius.

"Hn…"Sasuke pun langsung membawa Zoya keluar dari kamar dan menuju lantai paling bawah. Sesampainya di lantai bawa. Atau lebih tepatnya di depan halaman rumah sakit.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau tau kan apa yang akan ku bicarakan?" tanya Zoya balik.

"Yeah…tentu…"

"Hm..begini…aku ingin mengajak mu ikut lomba Moto GP di Korea…kau mau?" tanya Zoya.

"Lomba? Tentu saja aku mau…" sahut Sasuke mantap.

"Tapi kali ini berbeda dari sekian lomba yang pernah kau menangi…"

"Apanya?"

"Kali ini di lomba itu…kau akan berlomba dengan bintang-bintang balap yang terkenal…jadi aku mau kau berhati-hati…" ujar Zoya.

"Kau tahu kan aku ini pembalap jenius…jadi…jangan khawatirkan aku…" kata Sasuke santai.

"Kau tidak boleh meremeh kan hal itu…kau tahu apa akibatnya kalau kau lengah?" tanya Zoya sambil menepuk kakinya yang di ambutasi.

"Hn…" Sasuke hanya ber"hn" ria…

"Kau dengar itu Sasuke?" tanya Zoya sekali lagi.

"Iya…iya…aku dengar…"

"Dan aku punya permintaan…" Kata Zoya menatap Sasuke.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Bisakah kau…rawat motorku Sasuke?" pinta Zoya.

"Motor?"

"Iya…itu pemberian ku terakhir…kau boleh memilikinya…dan sekalian kau gunakan untuk berlatih…" ujar Zoya tersenyum miris. Sasuke memandangi Zoya sebentar…

"Baiklah…" jawab Sasuke kemudian.

"Dan…ini" Zoya menyerahkan sebuah kunci.

"Ambillah…" ujar Zoya ke Sasuke.

"Hn…"

"Sekarang kau pergilah…persiapkan dirimu…mungkin beberapa bulan…kau akan mengikuti lomba itu…" kata Zoya lirih. Sasuke manatap kunci itu sejenak.

"Arigatou…Zoya-san…" kata Sasuke menepuk pundak Zoya. Lalu mereka kembali ke kamar Zoya. Di sana mereka bercakap-cakap dengan santainya.

"Ohya bagaimana kau bisa menemukan tempat ini? Biasanya kau selalu lupa nama rumah sakit…" tanya Yama.

"Oh…ini…tadi aku menanyakan ke seseorang…" kata Sasuke mengambil kertas gambar itu dari kantong sakunya.

"Eh? Ini gambar apa?" tanya Yama yang melihat gambar di balik kertas denah itu. Sasuke pun ikut melihat. Di sana ada gambar Ibu yang sedang menggendong anaknya. Sasuke kaget melihat gambar itu. Tapi kelamaan ia tersenyum melihat gambar itu. Dan 2 jam kemudian Sasuke pulang ke rumah kostnya. Tapi sebelum pulang, ia mampir ke sebuah minimart untuk beli bir. Saat di sana ia langsung ke tempat bir. Sasuke pun mengambil beberapa bir. Saat ia menuju kasir, ia melihat sebuah cermin. Dengan ragu Sasuke melewati cermin itu. Tapi anehnya, ketika Sasuke lewat, tidak ada pantulan diri Sasuke di sana. Sasuke berhenti dan kembali ke cermin itu. Ia memastikan kalau tadi dia salah lihat atau apa. Tapi…

Tetap tidak ada…

Tetap tidak ada banyangan Sasuke di sana. Wajah Sasuke langsung pucat pasi. Ia menunduk dengan nafas memburu. Lalu ia mendongkakan kepalanya kembali ke cermin. Wajah Sasuke kembali normal karena itu melihat dirinya di cermin. Sasuke menoleh ke kasir lalu kembali ke cermin itu. Wajah Sasuke kembali pucat pasi. Karena…

Bayangannya di cermin tetap menoleh ke kasir…

Rahang Sasuke mulai mengeras. Di lihatnya banyangan itu terus dengan emosi dan nafas yang memburu. Dengan perlahan bayangan itu memutar kepalanya ke arah Sasuke. lalu tak lama…bayangan itu…menyeringai sinis ke Sasuke. dan…

CTAK!

Sasuk meninju kaca itu sampai retak. Retak tepat di wajah bayangan itu…

Di kost-an Sasuke…

"hh…hh…hh…" nafas Sasuke memburu mengingat kejadian di minimart. Ia teringat kata-kata dokter ahli jiwa yang merawatnya…

'_Keadaan ini sangat tidak baik untuk mu…karena kau merasa kaulah yang membunuhnya, itu akan membuat mu terus mengingat tentang kejadian itu…dan itu membuat mu kehilangan control dan yang paling parah adalah…mati suri…'_

Setiap mengingat perkataan dokter itu, keadaan Sasuke makin parah. Ia sangat terseiksa dengan keadaannya sampai ia menangis sambil memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Sasuke P.O.V

'_Sasuke…'_

Suara itu lagi…! Wanita itu tidak henti-hentinya mengganggu ku. Sial! Mendengar suara itu membuat ku mengingat kenangan masa laluku yang hancur. Aaarrrgghhh!

Normal P.O.V

Bruk!

Sasuke berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Sasuke?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Keesokan harinya…

BRUMMM…BRUUMM…BRUUUMMM…

Terdengar deruan motor di sepanjang jalan menuju sekolah KHS. Motor abu-abu yang sangat keren. Yang punya pun tak kalah keren dengan motornya. Dia adalah Sasuke. Salah satu murid yang terkenal bandel, suka bolos dan satu lagi…di cap sebagai playboy di KHS. Di pinggir jalan ada naruto yang membawa bungkusan sarapannya. Sasuke yang awalnya ngebut gila-gilaan kini mulai perlahan mendekati Naruto. Tangan kanan Sasuke mulai menjulur dan…

HAP!

Dengan mudah Sasuke langsung mengambil bungkusan yang ada di tangan Naruto. Naruto yang sadar makanan nya di ambil langsung berteriak…

"WOIII…TEME…KENAPA LO AMBIL JATAH MAKANAN GUE HAH?" teriak Naruto lantang. Sedang kan Sasuke tetap mengemudikan motor nya dengan cepat menuju gerbang sekolah.

Sesampai di tempat parkir…

Sasuke pun memelankan kecepatan motornya dan berhenti tepat di tempat parker. Lalu tiba-tiba ada yang berlarian mengejar Sasuke.

"Hh…SASUKE! KAU LIHAT KECEPATAN MU TADI?" teriak guru itu yang tak lain adalah Iruka-sensei.

"Hn?"

"Kalau tidak salah…kecepatan mu tadi itu mencapai 220 km/jam!"

"Hn? Benarkah? Tapi…kenapa aku merasa hanya 40 km/jam ya?" guman Sasuke senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Kau…jangan sekali-sekali kau ulangi kecepatan itu! Ingat itu Sasuke!" bentak Iruka-sensei dengan terengah-engah.

"Oke deh sensei…" jawab Sasuke enteng tanpa beban.

Iruka-sensei pun meninggalkan Sasuke dengan sedikit sempoyongan. Sedangkan Sasuke menahan tawa habis-habisan. Sasuke pun meninggalkan tempat parkir dengan langkah santai menuju lobby sekolah.

"Woi teme mana makananku, hah?" teriak Naruto.

"Ini…" kata Sasuke sambil menyerahkan bungkusan milik Naruto. Karena curiga, Naruto langsung membuka bungkusannya dan isinya…kosong…

"Woiii…teme…! Elo makan jatah gue ya?"

"Hn…" jawab Sasuke dengan tawa yang di tahan .

"Enak…" jawab Sasuke lagi.

"Huwaaa…kamu tega teme!" teriak Naruto histeris.

"Hn…sudahlah dobe. Aku sekelas dengan mu lagi kan?" tanya Sasuke

"Aku beruntung banget bisa sekelas sama kamu, dobe!" ujar Sasuke penuh kemenangan. Kenapa? Karena ia bisa menjahili dan meminjam buku ke sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Kau yang beruntung…aku yang sial…" gerutu Naruto.

"Sudahlah dobe…terimalah nasibmu yang selalu sekelas denganku" kata Sasuke tersenyum jahil.

"Sudah…kita ke kelas saja…" ajak Naruto yang mendahului Sasuke.

"Woi…tunggu dobe!"

Di dalam kelas XII-6…

Ternyata Sasuke dan Naruto mendapat kelas XII-6. Sasuke dan Naruto masuk dan langsung duduk. Sasuke duduk di bangku nomor 3 dari depan di samping barisan bangku dekat jendela. Sedangkan Naruto di belakang Sasuke. Dan di sebelah Sasuke ada gadis yang cantik berambut soft pink dan dengan bola mata emerlandnya. Tapi sayang Sasuke tidak menyadari keberadaan gadis cantik itu. Sampai…

Teeeettt…teeettt…

Bel masuk berbunyi dan guru pun langsung masuk ke dalam kelas. Guru yang masuk adalah Iruka-sensei.

"Pelajaran di mulai…" kata Iruka-sensei.

"Sekarang kita absen dulu…" kata Iruka-sensei lagi.

Pada saat itulah Sasuke baru menyadari kalau ada cewek yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sasuke terdiam. Sasuke merasa pernah bertemu dengan cewek itu sebelumnya.

"Hei nona? Bukannya kau yang di taman kemarin ya? Wah…tak ku sangka kita satu sekolah…sekelas pula…oya siapa namamu?" tanya Sasuke ke gadis yang ada di sampingnya. Sedangkan cewek itu hanya diam. Tidak menaggapinya. Sampai akhirnya nama na di sebut oleh Iruka-sensei.

"Sakura Haruno…" panggil Iruka-sensei.

"…" Sakura hanya diam. Sedangkan yang di sampingnya terus saja mengganggunya.

"Sakura Haruno?" panggil Iruka-sensei lagi. Akhirnya dengan keadaan terpaksa Sakura menyautinya.

"Hadir…" kata Sakura pelan.

"Jadi nama mu Sakura Haruno…" guman Sasuke. Dan pada saat itu juga namanya di panggil Iruka-sensei.

"Sasuke Uchiha…" panggil Iruka-sensei malas.

"Helloo…kau mendengarku?" tanya Sasuke ke Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura hanya diam menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sasuke Uchiha…" ulang Iruka-sensei mulai panas.

"Ding…dong…dingdongdingdong…hei…" kata Sasuke yang memencet-mencet kepala Sakura bagaikan bel rumah. Tapi Sakura tetap tidak menghiraukannya.

"SASUKE UCHIHA!" teriak Iruka-sensei keras. Tanpa ragu lagi, Iruka-sensei melemparkan penghapus papan.

Wushh…

"Heh?" saat Iruka-sensei meneriaki namanya, barulah Sasuke menoleh. Dan saat ia melihat sebuah penghapus papan melayang ke arahnya, ia langsung menunduk dan…

BLETAK!

Dan yang terkena penghapus papan itu adalah orang yang ada di belakang Sasuke. Yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

Di toilet pria…

"KENAPA GUE YANG KENA GETAHNYA?" teriak Naruto histeris.

"Tenanglah dobe…" ujar Sasuke tenang.

"Ini semua gara-gara kamu teme! Gara-gara kamu, aku harus mencuci rambutku di sekolah!" gerutu Naruto kesal.

"Ahaha~…salah mu sendiri nggak nunduk…" jawab Sasuke yang membawa handuk kecil untuk Naruto.

"Sudah! Sinikan handuknya!" Naruto pun mengambil handuk yang ada di tangan Sasuke.

"Dobe…apa kau mengenal Sakura?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Kenal…dia itu teman SMP ku…kenapa? Jangan bilang kau tertarik dengannya?" kata Naruto.

"Hm…sedikit…err…kau kan teman SMP nya…kau pasti tau dong bagaimana sifat nya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya tentu…dia itu sangat pendiam…dan dia pun jarang berkomunikasi dengan yang lain sewaktu SMP…hobby nya melukis…dan dia itu takut dengan laki-laki…terutama yang seperti mu!" jelas Naruto menunjuk Sasuke.

"Sepertiku? Memang na aku kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sok polos.

"Haah~…kau itu playboy kelas atas! Tingkat akut!" jawab Naruto.

"Ehmp…" Sasuke menahan tawanya.

"Kenapa ketawa?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Hehe…nggak napa…oya…tadi kau bilang kalau Sakura itu suka melukis dan pendiam?"

"Iya…dia jadi pendiam setelah selesai MOS SMP…aku nggak tau kenapa…" jelas Naruto.

"O…" Sasuke ber-o ria.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Nggak…eh…aku pulang dulu ya…!"

"Eh? Mau kemana kau, teme? Kan masih jam pelajaran…"

"Ada yang tertinggal…nanti juga aku balik lagi…dah dobe…"

Sasuke pun langsung ke tempat parkir dan menjalankan motornya. Tak perlu waktu lama, Sasuke sudah sampai rumah kost-annya. Kenapa tidak butuh waktu lama? Yah~…kalau di tanya begitu…liat dulu kecepatan motornya…220km/jam!

"Di mana ya…" guman Sasuke yang membongkar meja dan lacinya. Apakah yang Sasuke cari?

"Ah! Ini dia!" kata Sasuke senang. Dan yang di cari Sasuke adalah…sebuah gambar denah yang di baliknya terdapat sebuah sketsa yang bagus. Dan itu milik Sakura. Sasuke berencana mengembalikannya.

"Err…agak lusuh…" guman Sasuke begitu melihat kondisi kertas itu. Lusuh tak terawat…

"Yah…di aliminating aja deh…biar rapi dikit…" kata Sasuke. ia pun memasukan kertas itu ke kantung seragamnya. *Grth: lha? Kok di masukin ke kantung? Bukan nya itu bikin nambah lusuh tu kertas ya?*

Setelah di aliminating, Sasuke langsung menuju ke sekolahnya dan menuju club melukis. Tak sampai 5 menit Sasuke sudah sampai di sekolahnya *Grth: busyeeet dah…cepet amat?*.

Di ruang club melukis…

Ternyata kelas melukis belum selesai. Itu terlihat dari guru perempuan yang kini sedang berdiri di samping Sakura. Memperhatikan lukisan yang di buat Sakura.

"Psstttss…Sakura…Haruno Sakura…" bisik Sasuke. Sakura menoleh sedikit. Lalu ia melajutkan lukisannya kembali. Di samping Sakura ada Kurenai-sensei. Guru club melukis. Dan sialnya, bisikan Sasuke itu terdengar oleh Kurenai-sensei. Begitu melihat si pembuat bisikan, Kurenai-sensei langsung berkata ke Sakura…

"Sakura-chan…kenapa kamu bisa kenal dengan anak nakal itu? Dengarkan ibu…lebih baik kamu jauhi dia…ibu tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan…jadi…dengar ibu…" kata Kurenai-sensei sedikit menoleh ke Sasuke yang hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan. Dan Kurenai-sensei pun meninggal kan Sakura yang terdiam.

"Psstt…Sakura…ayo ikut aku sebentar…" bisik Sasuke.

"…" Sakura hanya diam.

"Cepat…!" bisik Sasuke.

Mau tidak mau, Sakura hanya bisa menurut. Dan mereka pun sampai di gudang club melukis.

"Err…ini aku kembalikan…" kata Sasuke menyerahkan sebuah lembar buku gambar yang di aliminating.

"…" Sakura hanya menatap gambar sketsa nya.

"Terima kasih…" Sakura berterima kasih untuk yang pertama kalinya bagi Sasuke.

"Apa? Padahal aku sudah melusuhkan gambar mu…tapi kau masih berterima kasih?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Ng…sebenarnya ini hanya sketsanya saja…dan juga ini tidak ada guna nya…"jawab Sakura memandangi gambarnya sendiri.

"Tidak ada gunanya? Apa itu berarti gambar ini akan kau buang begitu saja?" tanya Sasuke.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dari pada kau membuangnya…lebih baik kasik aku aja…" kata Sasuke.

"Kau menyukai gambar ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya…gambar ini…mengingatkan akan sesuatu…" jawab Sasuke sedih. Terlihat dari sorot mata nya yang mendadak sayu. Dan Sakura melihatnya.

"Ba-baiklah…sketsanya sudah jadi…bagaimana kalau aku memberikan mu yang sudah di beri warna?" tawar Sakura.

"Benarkah kau bisa membuatkannya untuk ku?" tanya Sasuke senang. Sakura mengangguk pasti.

"Yes! Yuhui…ng…apa aku sungguh tak tau malu? Meminta sesuatu…tapi tidak membalasnya…" guman Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak apa-apa…" kata Sakura.

"Tidak bisa begitu…setidaknya aku melakukan 'sesuatu'…eh! Bagaimana kalau aku berjanji akan melindungi ku…atau…kau boleh meminjam tubuh ku untuk melakukan sesuatu." Kata Sasuke tersenyum mesum. Sakura jadi blushing sendiri.

"Nah…kalau begitu aku pergi dulu…" Sasuke beranjak pergi keluar gudang.

"Eh…aku ada permintaan…apa aku boleh meminjamkan tubuh mu kepada ku?" tanya Sakura.

"Apa yang kau bilang tadi…?" tanya Sasuke bersemangat. Pikiran nya sudah berjalan ke alam dunia nya sendiri. Saking bersemangat, Sasuke tak sengaja menyenggol kayu dan…

BRAAKK!

BRUUUKK!

BREEEOOOKK!*?*

Semua barangnya yang ada di gudang jatuh. Sasuke diam sebentar.

"Ng…apa yang kau kata kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Err..aku bilang…apakah aku boleh meminjam tubuh mu kepada ku? Untuk aku jadika model…" jawab Sakura.

Sasuke yang mendengar jawaban Sakura, kehilangan semangatnya. Ia mengira kalau Sakura bermaksud 'lain'. Tapi ternyata dugaannya meleset.

Kembali ke ruang club melukis…

Sakura secara perlahan memasuki ruang club itu. Pertama ia melihat sekeliling. Kosong tidak ada orang. Mungkin club sudah bubar setelah ia keluar tadi. Begitu melihat ruang club kosong, ia langsung menoleh ke belakang.

"Kau sudah boleh masuk…club sudah bubar…" kata Sakura. Dan keluarlah…Sasuke…

"Aku merasa aneh kalau masuk melewati pintu belakang…kenapa harus mengendap-endap sih…" kata Sasuke yang seraya memasuke ruang club.

"Tapi kalau kita lewat pintu depan dan Kurenai-sensei masih di dalam…kau bisa di tendang keluar alias di usir…" kata Sakura malas.

"Tak ku sangka kau bisa berkata seperti itu juga…" kata Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu kau cari tempat duduk…aku akan segera melukis mu…" kata Sakura. Sasuke melihat sekeliling dan ia menemukan sebuah kursi kayu. Ia pun langsung duduk di sana.

"Jangan bergerak ya…" Sakura mengingatkan Sasuke yang sedari tadi tidak bisa mendiamkan kepalanya.

"Aku ini manusia…sudah jelas kalau beregerak merupakan hal yang wajar kan…" jawab Sasuke polos.

"Yah…" Sakura kembali melukis. Sasuke melihat sekeliling. Ia melihat sebuah patung Ksatria kegelapan…MARS… dan Sasuke terterik begitu membaca keterangannya.

"Wei…apa itu ksatria kegelapan…MARS?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk pelan patung tersebut.

"Iya…dia adalah ksatria kegelapan…" jawab Sakura yang masih mengoreskan pensilnya.

"Apa kau berfikir kalau dunia ini akan menjadi lebih baik?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya…aku percaya…pasti suatu saat dunia ini akan menjadi lebih baik…dan lebih berguna…" jawab Sakura.

"Hn…menurutku dunia ini tidak akan membaik…tapi malah memperburuk…dan membuat bencana-bencana dahsyat…alias Kiamat…" kata Sasuke yang menyenderkan kepalanya menghadap langit-langit ruangan dan memejamkan matanya. Sakura terhenti sejenak.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" tanya Sakura. Tapi tidak di tanggapi Sasuke.

"Wei…" panggil Sakura pelan.

"Hei…masa Cuma segitu saja kau sudah tidur sih…" kata Sakura yang mulai berani mendekatkan diri dengan Sasuke. Sakura melihati wajah Sasuke yang bersih dan tampan.

Perlahan Sakura menyentuh pipi Sasuke. Ini pertama kalinya ia seberani itu terhadap laki-laki.

'Wajahnya terlihat bersih…dan saat tertidur juga terlihat damai…tapi begitu bangun…aku akan menarik kata-kataku barusan…' batin Sakura.

*TBC*

Yeaaahhh~~…!

Hai minna…saya kembali dengan fic saya yang abal ini….^^

Adakah para readers yang merasa fic ini mirip dengan Drama Asia?

Kalau ada…saya akan mengatakannya…fic ini mirip dengan Drama Asia yang berjudul "MARS"…

Di bintangi oleh Vic Chou yang berperan sebagai Chen Ling dan Barbie Shu yang berperan sebagai Han Xi Lou di film tersebut…^^

Tak apa ya?^^"

Oke…akhir kata…saya minta REVIEW~~!XD


End file.
